Nathan Kress
Nathan Karl Kress (born November 18, 1992) is an American teen actor and voice actor. Biography Early life Nathan Kress was born in Glendale, California and resides in Southern California. He is the youngest of three brothers. Nathan's parents recognized his exceptional memorization skills at an early age, along with his love of performing quotes, songs, and jingles to his family. Nathan's parents saw this as an opportunity and began entering him into auditions, although he fell out of his acting career at the age of 6, returning to a "normal" life. He returned to acting at the age of 10, performing minor roles in television shows such as Chicken Little, House, Drake and Josh, and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. He currently stars on the hit Nickelodeon show iCarly. Career When Kress was young, he would quote lines and monologues from television and perform for his family and friends. He began modeling, acting and voiceover work at 3 years old. At age 6, he took a break from acting. Then at about age 10, asked his mom to begin homeschooling him so that he could pursue acting again. He voiced the role of Eizan Kaburagi from Nickelodeon's animated series Shuriken School. He has also guest starred in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody as Jamie. Kress has enjoyed playing dramatic roles in House, Standoff, and Without a Trace. In early 2007, Nathan performed in a short film, Bag, for which he won a Jury Honorable Mention Award at the 168 Hour Film Festival for the role of Albert.168 Hour Film Project: 2007 - 168 Festival Winners Bag also won the Festival award for Best Comedy. iCarly On iCarly, Nathan's role is that of Freddie Benson, the technical producer for Carly's webshow, iCarly. Freddie is a computer whiz kid who has a crush on Carly (Miranda Cosgrove) and an ongoing feud with Sam (Jennette McCurdy). "It's weird," says Kress, "I have to pretend to love Carly and hate Sam when actually we are just all really good friends." He co-stars with Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, and Jerry Trainor on the show iCarly. Trivia The following is from clevver tv's 1-minute Hot Seat interview with Nathan.Youtube - Nathan Kress In The 1 Minute Hot Seat! *Nathan prefers PCs to Macs. *Nathan prefers iPhones to Blackberrys *Nathan prefers the beach to mountains. *Nathan prefers Twitter to Myspace or Facebook *Nathan does not follow Harry Potter or Twilight. *Nathan prefers Frozen Yogurt to Ice Cream. *Nathan prefers Rock to Rap. *Nathan prefers Rock to Country. *Nathan prefers brunettes to blondes. *Nathan prefers Converse to Vans. *Nathan prefers "Geek" to "Freak" *Nathan prefers comedy to horror. *Nathan prefers Acting to Airsoft, although reluctant in his answer. *Nathan favorite band is Switchfoot. *Nathan's favorite video game is the Call of Duty series. *Nathan's favorite movie is the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. *Nathan's favorite actor is Denzel Washington. *Nathan's favorite actress is Keira Knightley. *Nathan's favorite sport is football. *Nathan's favorite gadget is the iPod Touch. *Nathan's favorite food is Italian. *Nathan's favorite holiday is Christmas. *Nathan had his first kiss when he was 5 (Rob Redstone interview) *Nathan's official twitter is @bruindude92 *Nathan has many nicknames that Jennette Mccurdy gave him, including Bilgerdunday, BD, and the Zippy Goober *Nathan is left-handed *Nathan likes In N Out Burger *Nathan works out at a gym and is called Mr. Buff n' Stuff by Victoria Justice (twitter.com/VictoriaJustice) *Nathan is a Christian. *Nathan is closest with Jennette Mccurdy. (Rob Redstone interview) *Nathan signs things for his fans as follows: Peace! Num. 6:26 (This refers to a Bible verse in the book of Numbers, "May the Lord watch over you and give you peace.") *Nathan prefers Dogs to Cats. *Nathan does not have a youtube channel. *Nathan is German, Scottish, Asian and Irish (ustream). *Nathan does not have Facebook. *Nathan siad if he did not get the role of Freddie Benson he would want to be Gibby Gibson. Television and film roles Click here to view Nathan's Gallery References External links * Nathan's Official Myspace site * Nathan's Official Twitter page * Fansite *kressdaily *Nathanweb Category:Actors Category:1992 births Category:Males